


kill 'em with kindness

by miraculouslycool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Lovesquare, a bit but not too much cause its the holidays, adrien's dealing with a lot and marinette is there for him uwu, apssecretsanta2020, its marichat hours, marichaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, pining pining pining, pre-reveal, tis the season for gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslycool/pseuds/miraculouslycool
Summary: When Marinette turns to Chat Noir for his opinion about a present for Adrien Agreste, he is at a loss for words.Was it because he never got presents? Was it because how perfect and flawless her present was? Was it because of Marinette's kindness? Was it because when he thought no one cared for him, she was right there all along? Was it because he did not know what he had done to deserve her?Was it because ofMarinette?He had no clue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	kill 'em with kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas AffieBear!! I'm your APS Secret Santa!! Word on the street is that you are Marichat trash so take this fluff dump - I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!

"Pound it!" Ladybug bumped fists with her partner.

"Well this was a terribly close call." Chat Noir stretched obnoxiously. "But there's nothing we can't handle, can we, m'lady?"

"Well you're right there. Except for all your taunting." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Hawkmoth akumatises XY because he gets cancelled online for throwing a tantrum?" Chat Noir exclaimed.

"You gotta admit it's a little funny, even if he was a pain in the neck."

"Your musical puns were way off-key."

"Well he did get akumatised because he got caught for plagiarism - heeeeeeyyyyy you made a pun!"

Ladybug stiffened. Oh no. He was not going to shut up about it. Seriously, was he rubbing off on her?

"What's wrong, m'lady?" He leaned in. "Would being in sync with me be such a bad thing?"

 _'Well if he was, maybe it wasn't a bad thing.'_ She thought fondly, pushing him away by the tip of his nose.

"Getting to be as loud and obnoxious as you for the rest of my life? Very tempting, mon chaton."

"You know it!" He did a small salute, grinning at her so widely it must be hurting his cheeks.

She knew better than anyone that Chat Noir was basically an adrenaline junkie, but why did it seem like he was happier than usual today?

He particularly enjoyed the fight today, taking extra pleasure in dodging hits and deflecting those that came her way.

At one point she almost heard him groan when she set the purified akuma free, but that must have been her imagination.

Not that she would know if it was, but was it a special occasion that she had forgotten about?

"Besides, it's too early for this." The 15 year old superhero shrugged, shaking those confused thoughts away.

Her earrings beeped. "I really need to s-cat." She intonated deliberately. "See you?"

"You need to leave?" He asked abruptly.

"Yeah, I'm kind of almost late for something." She said absent-mindedly. "See you tomorrow for patrol?"

He didn't answer for a while, and that made her look up.

He could not have looked more different from the happy-go-lucky kitten from just a few seconds ago.

The ever-present smile on his face had sagged a little, but it was determined to stay.

"Yeah, see you!" He waved stiffly.

"Chat, is everything okay?" She asked worriedly, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He asked, way too innocently. She watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulped.

Tearing her eyes away from the long column of his throat, (seriously why was she even looking there?) she faced his eyes again. His very green eyes that thinly hid the discomfort behind them.

"Nothing, you just seemed off," Ladybug pressed on. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay?"

"Maybe-" he said, taking her hand from his shoulder, "-this cat just can't bear to be away from his lady for far too long." He kissed her knuckles leisurely. "Purr-haps he misses her too much."

"Sure he does." She meant for it to come off as teasing, barely toeing the line of friendly and flirty, but if anything it came off as even more concerned.

"Don't worry, m'lady. I just remembered something I have to do today at the last minute." He said.

"Do you need help? Is there anything I can do?" She asked, her mind already making up plans for a problem she didn't even know anything about beyond its existence.

"Un-fur-tune-ately, I can't say anything without giving away my secret identity." He shrugged. "Besides it's nothing serious. Just a quick errand I need to run."

His drooped shoulders had straightened up again in the speed of light.

"Okay." Ladybug murmured, sneaking a peek at his still-flattened cat ears. "If you say so."

She climbed on the ledge of the roof, preparing to take off. "See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll be counting the seconds, m'lady." He bowed dramatically.

She couldn't even muster a laugh at that, like she usually would have. Her rapidly beating heart was taking up all her energy.

* * *

"I'm here!!" Marinette declared with a loud shriek as she ran into her first class of the day.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, madame!" She bowed stiffly at her teacher's desk. "I had an assignment to finish and I stayed up late ironing my dog and I-"

To her surprise, she was cut off by her entire class laughing.

"Don't worry, Marinette." Alya called, making Marinette turn around. "You actually turned up earlier than Her Royal Majesty."

And that only made everyone laugh even louder. She faced the desk again, ready to flinch against her teacher's glare only to find out she had been bowing to an empty desk.

"Eep!" Marinette's cheeks colored in embarrassment as she turned to face her classmates' fond laughter.

"How's the dog doing, Marinette?" Alix catcalled.

Marinette made herself smaller as she walked to her seat next to Alya.

"I didn't mean to say that!" She protested, fuming.

Turning to her best friend, she whispered, "I only meant-"

"You were ironing your Adrien posters?" Alya giggled in a whisper.

"Alya!" Marinette flushed.

"I know, girl. Only teasing." She patted her back.

It was only then Marinette realized the lack of a certain blond mop of hair in her sight.

"Where's Adrien?" She asked. "Is he not coming to school today?"

"Hm, I'm not sure," Alya said, when Nino turned around to answer Marinette. "He's not coming to school for today, actually."

"What?" Marinette said, aghast, before toning it down. "Ahem, I mean, how come?"

Nino's face fell a little. "Well...um, how do I say this?"

Marinette glanced at Alya, who looked just as confused as she was.

"It's his mom's birthday." Nino winced.

Both girls gasped.

"Oh no," Alya said sympathetically.

"So, you know, he has to stay home and everything 'cause his father insists on having this memorial and everything." Nino looked more and more uncomfortable as he spoke, like he was imagining himself in Adrien's place the whole time. "And by memorial I mean piling more work on the poor kid."

"Why didn't any of us know?" Marinette asked, her heart twanging painfully for her crush- er, friend. "We could have done something, we could have at least told him-"

"I don't know, Marinette, but you two know how shy he is about these things." Nino said, ducking even more under his cap.

"That's true." Alya said thoughtfully, letting Nino entwine his fingers with her hand as his thumb caressed her knuckles. "He almost never talks about what's going on at home, does he?"

(Maybe now wasn't a good time to feel envious of Alya and Nino's ease when it came to affection, but it was hard not to.)

Marinette straightened her thoughts.

Her crush on him had no less faded over the last year. Her heart still beat loudly at even the slightest brush of his skin against hers, but Marinette was proud of herself for realizing that talking to Adrien normally and foaming at the mouth were mutually exclusive.

And as his friend, she couldn't let Adrien be alone at a time like this!

Not like she could actually ever get into his house unless she risked Tikki's wrath by abusing her powers.

"I can hear the gears in your brain turning, Marinette." Alya poked her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"Nino?" Marinette said hesitantly. "If I made Adrien something to cheer him up, and gave it to him, would he consider it insensitive?"

Nino immediately brightened up. "No way, dude! He would love something like that! Especially from you!"

"Especially from _me?_ " Marinette paraphrased.

"Uh, what Nino means to say is that no one would ever refuse a gift as sweet as that!" Alya said through gritted teeth. "You just know a softie like Adrien would melt at your declaration of-"

"-Alya!" Marinette interjected.

"-friendship!" Alya finished, but Marinette was a 100 percent sure that was not what she was going to say. "Besides girl, who are we to stop you from a creative spree?"

Marinette sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was a conversation about her love life. She was NOT going to use this as an opportunity to confess.

"I don't think you'll be able to see him though. You'd have to mail it to him. Just like I'm gonna put his notes in that large mailbox you can't even open." Nino sounded disgruntled.

"Oh." Marinette said, her spirits sinking. Giving the present in person would have been nice. Seeing Adrien's handsome face hopefully brighten up as he opened it....

"Well, it doesn't really matter. As long as he gets it, am I right?" She said, ignoring the painful wiggle in her chest.

"Yep, don't forget to sign it, and you'll be fine." Alya teased, much to Marinette's chagrin.

* * *

Finding a picture of Emilie Agreste was easy enough. She was an actress, after all.

But finding one of her _with_ Adrien in it? Looks like Gabriel Agreste was talented at keeping his private life private. She couldn't find any picture or even some sort of information that would help in sketching her portrait for Adrien.

"Uh, Marinette?" Tikki landed on her shoulder. "I don't think you'll need information about Mme. Agreste's movies to draw a portrait of her."

"No, I know that, Tikki, it's just..." she put her phone down and looked at the bare boned sketch in her tablet. "I needed something to prove to myself that I'm not drawing the picture of a ghost." She gulped. "It's crazy how if it weren't for these official photos, it's almost like...."

"...she never existed?" Tikki said ominously. "Yes." Marinette sighed. "I can't imagine how Adrien must be feeling right now."

She couldn't fathom waking up one day and being told that one of her parents had gone forever, never to return.

It was too unbearable. How did Adrien live with it everyday?

"That's why he's so lucky to have friends like you, Marinette!" Tikki said encouragingly. "This is so thoughtful of you!"

"I guess..." Marinette mumbled.

"You could...maybe look up some movie stills?" Tikki suggested.

"No, Tikki, this has to be perfect!" Marinette said. "I doubt he wants his mom to look so... _manufactured_." she grumbled. "And I really want to draw him in too... I can always use one of his photos as reference but - what if Adrien thinks I'm insensitive for reminding him about the very thing he's trying to forget?! And then he'll hate me forever!" She catastrophized.

"Oh, Marinette." Tikki shook her tiny head. "You know, someone very wise told me that the most important thing about a present is the person giving it."

"Who said that?"

"You did!" Tikki said. "And you know that Adrien wouldn't ever say that to you."

"Yeah...he's too kind to say something bad about my lame drawing."

"Nuh uh." Tikki flew directly up to Marinette's nose. "No negative thoughts. You are going to make a beautiful painting, filled with a lot of love, Adrien is going to absolutely love your present."

Marinette half-smiled. "Thanks, Tikki. What would I do without you?"

Tikki paused to kiss Marinette's forehead. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes." Marinette said determinedly, keeping an eye on the two photos open in her monitor as she began to sketch.

She had no idea how long she had been drawing, but for some reason her eyes kept on drifting towards the little cat toy she and Chat Noir used to communicate with each other.

Her kitty was pretty out of it today. Was he doing okay? Did his errand go well? What had made him look so disappointed?

Well, he always did look a little sad every time they had to part ways, but she always assumed it had something to do with not being able to see each other as much as they would like.

She knew because she felt the same. In a world full of school assignments, commissions, half worded excuses and akuma attacks, it was practically impossible to imagine it all without Chat Noir. He was one of the few constants in her whirlwind of a life.

Was he doing okay?

"Hey, Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?" She looked up from chewing on her cookie.

"Do you think Chat Noir is okay?"

"Ah, but that's a question only Chat Noir can answer."

"That does not help." Marinette grumbled. "Would I be prying if I asked today how his day went? I'm the one enforcing the secret identity rules after all."

"Just talk to him, I'm sure he'd be open to discussing things a little."

"You sure I won't make him uncomfortable? That's the last thing I want to do."

"He's your partner, Marinette, if you can't talk hypothetically with him, who can you talk to?" She said. "Literally." She added after a beat.

Marinette mustered a chuckle, eyeing the kitty toy one last time. "If you say so." She returned to sketching Adrien's vivid green eyes which so resembled his mother's.

And Chat Noir's.

* * *

Adrien needed to get away.

That was all he wanted out of life. To get away from his current one.

Staying put in his room for 13 years couldn't have been all there was to life. So he escaped to public school.

Being kind, polite, engaging yet restrained couldn't have been all there was to engage in conversations. A ring and a tiny trickster god gave him an escape route for that.

Maybe, just maybe, in an island far away, where no one could find him, where no one except Ladybug had to put up with him willingly, he wouldn't have to hold back fearing his father's reaction on his mother's birthday of all days.

He felt bad about leaving Nino on read, he felt worse upon learning that his father would not be joining him for dinner AGAIN.

For once, Plagg didn't complain, and he was grateful.

He vaulted out of his window and ran as far as he could. Maybe not the smartest of moves - as a superhero he did technically know the city better than most people.

He was also that kid trapped in a gilded cage for most of his formative years.

His feet took him somewhere, for all he cared he could have ended up in his dream island with Ladybug waiting for him there and he wouldn't have noticed.

A stitch in his side made him stop in his tracks.

His knee hit the narrow roof he had landed on.

 _'That's weird.'_ he thought. He usually had no problem running marathons in his super suit.

He grunted, panting heavily as he slid down the chimney. Was even his body refusing to co-operate today? The ONE time he wanted to run away for a few minutes - and of course he practically collapses on a stranger's roof.

_'Unbelievable.'_

Who was he kidding? He was the superhero of bad luck. What was he expecting, really?

A glint of a streetlight caught his attention.

He could see his school!

Which meant...the house he was sitting on-

"Such a clear night out, don't you think?"

Adrien jumped skittishly, only nearly catching himself at the edge of the roof.

Crap.

Maybe she hadn't heard him?

"Who's there?!" He heard her call out cautiously.

Ok. Maybe she thought it was a LITERAL cat.

"I can hear you!" he heard her, much more braver this time. "I am armed!"

Just when everything was going wrong today, he just had to scare Marinette too.

"WOAH!" He revealed himself, his hands up in surrender. "No need for a catfight, princess. It's just me."

"Chat Noir?" Marinette put down her...potted plant?

"You weren't gonna _plant_ evidence of a murder, were you?" he joked, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Very funny."

He landed on her railing. "Sorry." he said apologetically. "I was just passing by and I accidentally slid off your roof. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, that's okay." she waved it off. "I wasn't THAT scared."

Adrien's breath hitched a little once he finally got to look at his friend. She was wearing a cardigan over her pink and white pajamas.

And her hair was down.

"Did something happen?" Marinette asked. "Is there an akuma out?"

Her blue eyes glinted with dangerous anxiety.

He didn't understand why he found that...alluring? Of course she would be cautious about having akumas out and about. She lived in Paris just like everyone else.

"No, no." He clarified. "I was out and about. You know, just wanted to get some fresh air and look over my favourite city." he said half-heartedly.

"What about Ladybug?" she asked with a small smile. "Are you two patrolling together today?"

He winced.

"Um...no. Not today. She's probably getting some well-deserved rest, I think." he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh. I see." Marinette said shortly. "Good for her."

"Don't let me keep you!" Chat said hurriedly. "I'll just be off-"

"Wait!" Marinette stopped him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking her hand away, but the concern still remained.

He was momentarily distracted by her pushing back one of the strands of hair away from her face.

Fisting his itching fingers, he tried to appear confused.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

She narrowed her eyes, looking at him up and down. "You look exhausted."

_"Pffffft."_

He didn't know why his knee jerk reaction was to laugh.

Marinette looked at him like he had grown an extra tail.

"Don't worry, ma princesse, these suits are immune to exhaustion."

"But _you're_ not." she said flatly, making him blink. "There's still a normal person behind the mask, and he looks like he hasn't slept in days."

"Oh come on, it was only yesterday and today!" he said defensively.

" _Chat Noir!_ " Marinette exclaimed.

"I don't see you tucking yourself in."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a superhero with a duty to the city now, am I? You need the extra sleep more than I do."

He opened his mouth to retort, but there was nothing witty about silence.

"I rest my case." she said, smugly smiling at him.

"I just couldn't sleep, okay?" he sighed, brushing his hair back. "Things...are going on in my life."

He almost found himself elaborating before realising that he still wore a mask.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette asked him kindly.

Putting Marinette in danger was the last thing he wanted.

"I don't think I can explain fully." he said, truly disappointed. "Identity rules and all that."

"Oh." a flicker of sadness passed through her face, before she straightened up.

"You don't have to tell me everything! But is there anything else I can do to help?"

 _'Not unless you can magically find my mother again.'_ he thought pitifully.

"Thank you, Marinette. You're one of the kindest people I know and I really appreciate it, but there's not much _I_ can do so..."

"Well." Marinette didn't seem to want to give up on him. "I came up here to make a present for my cr- I mean friend, and I have cookies! Do you want to rest here for a while?"

Cookies.

Cookies sounded great.

Some time with his friend sounded absolutely incredible too.

"If it's not too much of a bother..."

"Get down, you silly cat!" she laughed in a tinkling echo, pulling on his arm impatiently.

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something sweet. 

What a way to break a fast. 

"Careful, you're gonna mold your teeth together." A finger poked his cheek playfully. 

"Hm?" He started, his mouth still full of chocolate chip cookies. "Whaffyoumen?" he burbled. 

Oops. It probably wasn't a good idea to talk with his mouth full. He could almost feel Nathalie's disapproving glare on him.

But Marinette only choked out a chuckle. "You should see your face right now!"

He slowly swallowed, taking in how her entire body moved when she laughed. Her slender shoulders shook in mirth...and was she wiping tears from her eyes?

"Well, can you blame me?" he said, stifling the surprise he felt at his voice sounding normal. He hadn't even realised that he had swallowed his food.

"The Dupain-Cheng cookies are out of this world!" he hummed appreciatively as he bit into another cookie. "This stray cat is probably gonna linger for a long time, disturbing your good night's sleep all for a taste of your legendary cookies, and you will have no one but yourself to blame." he warned seriously, leaning against the wooden frame of the side of Marinette's deck chair. 

"Well I hope the stray knows he is always welcome here." Marinette said, putting her e-marker down. 

He blinked, taken aback at her very forward words. 

He really was joking. He wasn't really going to come back again and again like a creep and intrude on Marinette's night. 

"And I'm probably the biggest night owl I know." she shrugged. "I'm always up sewing or drawing or something or the other."

"Wow, no wonder you're always late to school." he blurted without thinking. 

Marinette stiffened, slowly raising her head to look at him. 

"How did you know I was always late to school?" she narrowed her eyes at him. 

Crap.

Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut? Now he had gone and babbled to Marinette - and Ladybug was going to have his skin for this-

"I...didn't?" he stammered, thinking quickly. "But now I do!" he schooled his expression into a joking one. "Tsk, tsk, Marinette, it's not good for kids to be so tardy-hey!" 

He was cut off by Marinette slamming a throw pillow into his face. "You-you trickster!" 

"But I didn't do anything!" He let out a broken laugh, trying to dodge Marinette's well-placed hits. 

"I wasn't the one who accused myself of being late!" 

"I wasn't the one who confirmed it!" He chuckled as the pillow hit his shoulder, along with a hard hit from her knuckles. "But I bet you're in detention all the time."

"I'll have you know I'm a star student!" Marinette sat up straight, lifting her shoulders proudly. "I am perfectly capable of keeping up with all my work."

Well, he knew she wasn't wrong. Marinette was one of their best students and Adrien had often found himself wondering just how she kept up with all her work.

"My a-paw-logies, purrincess." he bowed his head deeply. "I had no idea your talents made you more than just a pretty girl. And that's saying something, coming from the prettiest cat in all of Paris." he flaunted obnoxiously. 

"You silly cat." Marinette rolled her eyes, and his breath hitched. 

Something about this was vaguely familiar. The proud tone of voice, the firm set of her chin, the slight glare in her eyes - like he was a challenge she was not afraid of.

Of course he knew that Marinette possessed a lot of qualities he would associate with Ladybug. Her kindness, her bravery, her headstrong nature, her blue eyes, her silky hair that no doubt reminded him of his fantasies of a Ladybug with her hair down.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Adrien felt ashamed of himself. Here she was, being impossibly more kind to him than he deserved, and here he was, acting beyond stupidly. 

Marinette was a pretty girl, he had always known that, he wasn't going to deny it, but he wasn't going to fixate on it anymore.

Besides, Ladybug was the only one for him...right?

"Believe me," he reached out to hold her hand. "Talking about the new UMS update and shoving cookies down my throat is exactly what I needed."

He squeezed her hand and let go, partly embarrassed that he really wanted to kiss it and partly furious that he had even considered that. 

“You’re amazing, Marinette. I really hope you know that.”

Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. “Oh stop, I didn’t do anything, I really enjoy your company anyway. But I’m really glad you’re feeling better!"

She did much more than she thought. Somehow a half an hour of proximity to Marinette’s radiance did wonders to his mood.

"Thanks." he said, the smile playing easily on his lips.

"Oh come on!" Marinette sighed exasperated, pointing to her tablet. 

It was scattered on its back on the pillow which Marinette had used to bonk him. 

"Oops, sorry, princess!" He said hastily, picking it up and turning it on. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when it flickered on. The last thing he wanted was to inconvenience Marinette with his clownery. 

"What were you drawing anyway?" he asked, grinning up at her. "Another incredible design worthy of the front cover of Vogue?" 

He glanced down at the screen, and Marinette snatched her tablet away quickly. 

One second was enough to register what he had seen. 

"Uh, ah, not exactly...?" Marinette stammered. "I-it's nothing! I was just trying out some new sketches and stuff!! I'm always drawing dresses and that gets boring after a while don't you think?!" she let out a very loud, and nervous laugh.

Chat was sure his mind was playing tricks on him.

His mother was on his mind all day, so obviously the first thing he saw on a screen would be a very detailed and meticulous sketch of a portrait of him and his mother. 

"Uh, is that the Agreste kid?" he gulped. "I recognize him from all the billboards and stuff."

"N-no! It's not! Like I said, I was just practicing sketching people and this was the first thing that popped up in google!" she dropped the tablet again on her lap to flail her arms around. "It's nothing!!"

Not that he was able to register her art in complete detail - but the first thing about it that caught his eye was well, his eyes.

"May I...?" he asked gently, holding out a gloved hand. 

He waited for her to give the tablet to him, (which strangely brought about a sense of deja vu regarding an umbrella) and peered at the drawing. 

It was the color of leaves, the color of grass, the kind of shade that made one slack-jawed at its brilliance. 

He was always told that his almond shaped eyes were beautiful, but it's not like he ever cared for things like that.

Marinette was flustered and nervous, a lot, but she wasn't the kind to falsely exaggerate things. 

Why did Marinette draw him like that? So expressive? So full of life?

One look at the beautiful, smiling woman with her arms around his shoulders gave him the answer.

Whoever said it was easy to know the worth of our loved ones wasn't wrong. His mum was smiling for the camera, but her green eyes (the same shade as his) were peering down at him lovingly. 

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes but he forced them back. 

He missed her. He missed how she used to play the piano for him, how she would let him place his tiny hands over hers while she taught him the chords, how she used to be a fan of every tv show he watched, how her voice reading a bedtime story used to be the only thing that would rock him to sleep.

He cleared his throat and said, "It looks stunning, Marinette. You are so talented!!"

Marinette deserved the praise. His blubbering could wait for now. 

"R-really?" 

For the first time, Marinette was actually shy in front of Chat Noir. "T-thank you."

"Is there a story behind this?" he asked, handing her tablet back. 

"I mean, it's curious how of all people you chose the Agrestes." he tried to come off as conversational and not desperate. 

"Well, I...promise me you won't laugh?"

"Is it a joke I will laugh at?" He raised an eyebrow.

(Oh no, what if it was a joke?! What if Marinette was just practicing and he went and made it more serious than it actually is-)

"Chat!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, I promise." he drew a cross over his heart. "Feline's honour."

"Okay." Marinette took a deep breath before answering. "You know how Adrien Agreste is in my class?"

"Yeah!" he said a bit too enthusiastically before reeling himself in. "I mean, I've seen him around." he amended. 

"Okay so, today is his late mother's birthday." she mumbled, twiddling her thumbs. 

"You know-?"

"Not that I researched it!" she practically yelled. "His best friend told me! And he was pretty worried because Adrien didn't come to school and I was worried too - because well, uh, I really can't imagine how awful he must be feeling and I just wanted to make him something so that he could feel better....?"

Words were failing him. 

She must have taken his silence for disgust because she prattled on. "I would have finished it sooner and mailed it to him but its so PERSONAL and I didn't want to be insensitive, what am I SAYING-"

"Wait." Chat interrupted. "The gift you were talking about. The one for your friend. It's this?" 

She hesitated before nodding. 

If the tears were imminent before, they were lashing away at his eyes, threatening to blur the lines of superhero-civilian-friend-acquaintance and throw his arms around Marinette and sob into her shoulder and thank her for the rest of his life. 

Adrien wasn't Chat Noir for nothing. He had learned the difference between the emotions he could express and the emotions he had to keep in check. 

"Marinette?" he asked, gulping down his tears. "Why would I laugh at this?"

"I don't know...isn't it childish? Wouldn't he prefer something better? Something that doesn't remind him of someone he is grieving for? What if he hates it?? What if he never wants to see me again??" her voice was progressively getting louder. 

"Marinette-" He reached out to hold her shoulders, but she beat him to it, gripping his arms and shaking him a little. 

"I'll never forgive myself if that happens!!" 

Of course he knew Marinette cared. She was the kindest person he knew. 

He didn't know she cared about him enough to pour her heart and soul into a beautiful present made just for him. He didn't know she cared so much about HIS opinion on something. No one ever asked him what his thoughts and opinions were.

But why him? Why him of all people? 

"Marinette." he said gently, willing himself to calm down as he held her arms and pushing himself away gently. 

He couldn't sit too close. If he did, he would want to hug her and bury his face into her neck and have a good cry, and worse, he WOULD do exactly that. 

"Why would Adrien dislike it?" he murmured. "He would be more than happy to recieve something amazing like that."

"You're just saying that." she said miserably, her shoulders hunching over. 

"No!! Trust me, Adrien is going to LOVE it. He is..." one of his claws caught absent mindedly on a stray strand of hair. 

It had dislodged itself away from her hair. 

Well that simply wouldn't do. 

"He is so lucky to have a friend like you." 

He didn't know why the word 'friend' was suddenly so hard to say. 

"There's a reason why you are my favourite civilian, you know." he said, pushing the lock of hair behind her ear. 

She involuntarily snorted. "You're a superhero. You can't play favourites." 

"I can if my favourite is the kindest, most talented, most incredible person I know." he retorted. 

Did he hear her breath hitch?

"But Adrien is the best friend anyone could ask for! He's always so supportive, he never turns down an opportunity to help someone out, even in his busy schedule - he's so hands-uh, he's very hands on!!" She stammered at the last minute. "I can't give him any old drawing and expect him to accept it!"

"That old drawing??" he repeated incredulously. "I can't believe you are insulting that work of art!"

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"I don't, actually." he quipped. "I don't see any reason why he shouldn't accept it. And if he's half the decent dude you say he is, he will. Believe me, Marinette. Amazing girls like you should have nothing to worry about. If anything, your friend Adrien is the lucky one."

He meant it with his whole heart. If he couldn't hug Marinette (and stay there for the rest of his life) as Chat Noir, tomorrow he was going to do it as Adrien and let her know just how wonderful of a person she truly was.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one comforting you?" her tone was teasing, but sincere at the same time.

"Anything for my favourite civilian, remember?" He winked. 

To his utter surprise, Marinette flung her arms around him in a tight hug. 

She didn't even take him by surprise, yet he felt like the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

She practically had to kneel while he was able to envelop her in his arms while sitting down.

She was the small one, but he was the one feeling safe and protected in her embrace. 

He was able to register how rapid her heartbeat was (or maybe it was his, he couldn't tell), how she breathed, how her cheek was pressed against his shoulder - 

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Chat Noir." she said into his chest.

 _'You. Are. A. Despicable. Human. Being.'_ His conscience snarled as it sunk.

Why was it? He was more than happy to be Marinette's friend. He was! 

"Hey," Marinette said into his ear, after a few minutes (or atleast he thought so), "Ladybug is incredible and all, but between you and me, it's _you_ I'm a fan of." 

Marinette Dupain Cheng was a CHAT NOIR fan?

MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG was a Chat Noir fan!

His ego swelled and deflated at that.

"Well, No. #1 fan, I'm all for selfies, as long as the camera flash isn't turned on and I autograph in paw prints and ink." he said cheekily. 

"Gee." Marinette said flatly. "No thank you. I'd rather not have my papers stained in paw prints."

"Well some of us can't draw as well as you. It would be unbecoming of me to scribble all over your headshots of me you're no doubt hiding." 

Her cheeks turned pink at that, but quickly calmed down. "Ha, you wish." she turned away shyly.

"Marinette?" he said kindly. "I meant every word I said. If Adrien hates your present, I'm sorry to say this but he can piss right off."

He was met with a another pillow to his face. 

"Watch it," she said threateningly but he could hear the smile in her voice.


End file.
